


《你的視線從沒在我身上。》｜漫威（羅南 x 涅布拉）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 復仇者聯盟, 星際異攻隊
Genre: F/M, 歐美, 穿越時空, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》內容提及。





	《你的視線從沒在我身上。》｜漫威（羅南 x 涅布拉）

**Author's Note:**

> 復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》內容提及。

她不是沒想過她有可能會碰上這個時間線的自己，但一切發生得太突然，她甚至還沒來得及告知復仇者們這個消息，就被過去的自己綁上了戰艦，而她連反抗的能力都沒有。

葛摩菈看上去並無太大的變化，倒是自己還堅持著要向父親證明著什麼，總是那樣努力地想完成他交付的任務，卻從未在對方口中得到肯定的話語。然而這時候的她，其實早已看清父親那些遠大目標背後的暴行，反叛的因子逐漸萌生，只是自己卻始終沒能和葛摩菈一樣做出突破。

她一度以為她要葬送在自己的手下了，但那個涅布拉只是偽裝成她的樣子，估計是要代替她回到未來，藉此搶奪那些寶石，而她從沒這麼希望葛摩菈能盡快為自己做出決定，不信任她也沒關係，只要能及時阻止這個時間線的她和薩諾斯，其餘的都好。

當艙門打開時，她一瞬間以為自己又回到了那個令人感到緊迫的壓力當中，男人略過躺坐在地上的她，就這麼逕自的渡步至葛摩菈面前，說著關於靈球被竊的消息。那人一如往常的踏著堅定的步伐，眼中除了狂暴，再無其他。若光看表面，現在的他和人們口耳流傳的相差不遠，是個嗜血的猛獸，但她知道事實並非如此。

羅南確實是在濫殺無辜，但這一切的源頭，不又得歸咎於那數千年來古老而荒誕的歷史嗎？在他的認知裡，克里星和柴達星是超越世代的對立方，他相信他們出生便帶著殺謬及戰鬥的血液。為了歷史、為了過去，他不管不顧地選擇破壞了兩個星球間的和平協議，而或許就是這些堅定不變的理念，讓她打從一開始便被他吸引了目光。

當時的自己，每日每夜都在痛苦中掙扎，明知道父親的惡行不該延續下去，明知道自己和葛摩菈應該要站在同一方，但那些從小被灌輸的想法早已根深蒂固，她不允許自己去反抗，更害怕成為父親口中的背叛者，而無論她真正的想法為何，若背棄了這些她一直以來被教導的理念，那麼她還剩下些什麼？

她從那個男人的身上看見了堅持、看見了力量，看見了那個明明存在，卻總是被所有人給忽略的痛苦。沒有誰知道他在這之前究竟受過多少次傷，也沒有誰願意真正的去理解他，她曾經在言語上一次次的挑戰著他的忍耐極限，她想知道自己和那人之間的距離究竟還相差多少，老實說，那些小動作在她自己看來都覺得有些無趣，但她就是會鬼使神差地想讓那人注意起自己，無論那是否有效。

外頭轟隆巨響的打鬥引起了她們的注意，葛摩菈如同她想像的，還是選擇了對的那方，她們趕到那棟有些坍塌的建築物下方時，碰見了取得手套的那個自己，她知道那個涅布拉其實也想做出改變，只是最終似乎還是沒能跨過自己心中的那個坎，而她也在那個自己作勢要攻擊葛摩菈的同時，親手射殺了她。

抹殺了自己的感覺和她預期的不太一樣，原以為自己至少會感受到一絲悲傷的，卻意外地什麼感覺也沒有，像是單純的完成了一項任務、單純的保護了自己所愛。戰爭沒能讓她有太多的時間思考，她們前去支援那些歸來的復仇者們，這樣大型的戰役她們是第一次見到，只是即便將葬身戰場，也得阻止薩諾斯奪取手套。

她太過專注在和敵方的鬥爭中，以至於沒能及時看見那把朝她揮來的錘子，她閃身想躲過男人的攻擊，但那人的目標似乎從來就不是她似的，只見錘子重重落地，震動了附近的碎石，也震著了她不知為何漏了一拍的心。那人帶著一絲的困惑看向她，兩人之間不再有任何攻擊的舉動，就這麼靜靜地注視著對方，她從未見過那人這樣的神情，參雜著疑惑、背叛，以及那幾乎看不見的悲傷。

她想告訴他，她終於有勇氣為自己的選擇承擔後果了，即便那代表了他們會站在對立面，看著彼此為自己的理念及信仰而戰，只是她知道，無論她說了什麼、做了什麼，都無法影響那人一絲一毫。

從未放入眼簾的事物，又怎麼會因此就讓誰動搖？

長錘離地，再次往她所在的方向落下，而這次她並未閃躲，就這麼直直地看進了他的眼眸，那裡深不見底，卻總能讓她發現點點星雲，像是明知道只有復仇才能奪取他的注意，自己卻仍舊沈淪進了那被仇恨覆蓋的目光當中。

無法自拔。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇藏著的小彩蛋是文章後段的那句「那裡深不見底，卻總能讓她發現點點星雲。」——Nebula翻譯過來的意思，便是星雲。


End file.
